Making Love to Alucard
by Lion in the Land
Summary: You are invited to see Alucard as you've never seen him before. Making love to the sadistic vampire won't be easy, but nothing worthwhile ever is.
1. On a Coffin

Making Love to Alucard

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Alucard, Seras Victoria and Sir Integra and the dungeon-like lair an are the property of the creators of Hellsing. The slutty main character (who has yet to be named) is all me, I mean mine.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I am brand-spanking new to Hellsing, so please let me know if you see anything at all out of place here.

Chapter 1

On a Coffin

I've found his lair. I sit on top of his closed coffin with my legs curled to my side and my otherwise bare flesh wrapped in a deep evergreen-colored satin sheet. The glossy satin crosses in a straight line just over the top of my breasts and cascades in ripples down my torso and over my legs. The long sheet extends past my toes to drape dramatically all the way across the end of his coffin. The dull, pulsating light from the torches gives a rich, purplish cast to the folds of the shimmering fabric.

He's going to be surprised to see me here. Surprise is not an emotion that sets well with him. My satin sheet and my smooth flesh may very well be covered in crimson within split seconds of his arrival. I know that I'm taking a big risk by being here, but I have no choice. I am all that I have to give. And I want to give myself to Alucard.

His white gloves appear first as he materializes in the darkest corner of his cavern. By the time his red eyes appear, they are beaming directly on me. He steps closer, and his expression is unreadable.

"Merry Christmas," I say. My voice is a smooth, seductive purr. It doesn't tremble or shake or reveal in any way the trepidation that I feel as this most powerful and vindictive of monsters moves swiftly toward me.

He reaches the side of the coffin and hovers menacingly above me, staring me down. His sharp, angular features are pulled tight with tension and his wide lips are slightly parted, his bone white teeth gritted together underneath. His long, wild, black hair hangs down around his face as I look defiantly up at him.

From this close, I can see through the red of his irises and into the depths of his soul, into places that he doesn't want anyone to see. I'm only human, only a simple human, and yet, I've been given the power to see this man as no one else does, to understand him in ways that he doesn't want to be understood.

When he sees that I'm not going to flinch, he says flatly in his deep, perpetually-ominous voice, "Why are you here?"

"You haven't been a very good boy this year," I say coyly in a soft, warm voice that is a marked contrast to the ice in his tone. "I'm quite certain that you must be at the top of Santy's naughty list, and I thought that it would be a terrible shame if you didn't get anything this year. So…I brought you something." As I make this last statement, my eyes fall suggestively along the folds of satin, leaving him in no doubt about what it is that I've brought for him.

When I look back up, I see that he's studying me with a skeptical glare. He's not used to presents. He's used to deceit and conflict and battle. I've thrown him off, and he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to trust me.

"You're sitting on my coffin," he says threateningly, the muscles in his jaw flexing.

"You gonna make me get off," I challenge. This is something he can react to.

One corner of his mouth curls in a dirty smirk. "Is that what you're here for, you masochistic little whore? To get roughed up by the legendary Alucard?"

The _whore_ stings, but I shake it off. "Roughed up? Hmm," I say with a disappointed sigh. "I was rather hoping you'd be able to come up with a more creative way to…uh…_get me off_. But if you're not _up_ for it…"

He clicks his teeth together and lowers himself to his knees. The movement is eerily smooth. Our faces are now level and his eyes burn directly onto mine. He's studying me. I don't attempt to show anything other than my raw desire for him. I'm all out of games. If he doesn't take the bait – right now – he may as well slay me. I can't go on for one more moment without having Alucard exactly the way that I want him.

The muscles in his jaw relax, as if he's made a decision, and he leans down so that I feel his hot breath at my jaw. He touches the sharp points of his teeth to the taught flesh at my neck and drags them ever so lightly down the side of my throat. At the base, he asks in a quiet murmur, "Are you a virgin?"

I cough out a small laugh and answer with a definitive, "No."

He continues sliding his teeth across my clavicle without breaking any skin. He stops at my bare shoulder and touches his lips there in a soft kiss. His gloved fingertips touch my opposite shoulder and run lightly all the way down my arm. He's taken the bait. My flesh breaks out in goosebumps at being touched so tenderly by the formidable Alucard. He's broken down any weak barriers I may have had left, and I suddenly want him to know everything.

"Am I foolish, darling?" I ask, in a hushed breath.

He barely lifts his mouth from my shoulder and says, "You willingly walked into the lair of the world's most prolific killer. Yes, I'd say that qualifies you as foolish."

"That I know. What I meant was," I say as I turn my head to face him, "am I foolish to have fallen in love with you?"

"Love!" he shouts and jerks his head away from me. "Love?" he repeats, as if he's never heard the word before but has the vague impression that it means something very foul. His features are once again taught, and his eyes blaze. He's on the verge of bursting into a fury.

I haven't flinched yet, and I'm certainly not going to start now. I stare at him earnestly, trying to pierce my way back into his soul. The fire drains out of his expression as we lock in a long, intense gaze. His fury has passed, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. He touches his fingertips under my chin and narrows his eyes. He's probably trying to decide how best to fillet me. But behind the cold-blooded calmness of the killer, I detect a note of fear.

"Master?" a small, girlish voice calls from across the room. "What's going on? What do you want me to do?"

It's his assistant, his deputy vampire, Miss Victoria. I turn toward the voice, but Alucard's fingers direct my chin back to him. He doesn't take his eyes off of me as he says calmly with an undercurrent of contempt, "I want you to leave, Police Girl."

"But, Master, are you going to kill her--"

"NOW!" Alucard commands.

"Well, goodbye then," she says uncertainly. "L-let me know if you need anything."

Alucard breaths out an irritated sigh after she leaves. His long fingers move from my chin to my throat. He constricts his grip and pulls his dark eyebrows together. He's still trying to decide what to do.

In a strangled voice, I tell him, "Do what you will with me. I'm yours."

His grip tightens, blocking my ability to say more, and he pulls my face to his. He clamps his mouth down onto mine and opens wide. I feel the sharp points of his teeth scrape my gums, and then I feel his long tongue slither into my mouth. I'm waiting for it to slide down my throat to gag me. I'm waiting for his fist to snap my neck. But his tongue doesn't progress further. It stays in my mouth, gently searching. His lips soften on mine and his hand leaves my throat. He gingerly grips both of my shoulders, pulling me toward him. He is kissing me. Alucard is kissing me.

With this realization, I push myself up onto my knees and lunge to him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. I brush against the razored tips of his teeth and taste fresh blood seeping out of my tongue. I don't care. The satin sheet is pinned between us, still covering my front, but its silky folds have slid entirely from my backside. Alucard's hands find their way there and he grasps the rounded muscle of an entire side of my arse in one hand. His other hand goes to the small of my back and crushes me into him.

My arms wind around his neck and my fingers thrash in his wild, ebony hair. I have lost control. I only want Alucard, Alucard, Alucard. If he were human, it would seem as if he'd lost control, too, with the way his hands move erratically over me and the way his mouth seems to be trying to devour me whole. But I've seen Alucard lose control, and it doesn't look anything like this. He's succumbed to his desire for me, but he is maintaining a remarkable amount of self control. If he loses control, I will die. We both know that.

While our mouths stay pressed desperately together, my hands leave his hair to untie his cravat and fling it on the ground. He drops his hands from my body just long enough for me to push his long, red cloak from his shoulders. I'm pulling at the buttons of his vest and then his shirt. One by one I have them undone. His vest is on the floor with his cloak, and his shirt hangs open. I rake my fingers through the thick, black hair that covers his rock solid chest. My desire for him flames, and I whimper. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to get enough of him.

He moves a hand to the top of my chest and pushes back on me. Our mouths rip apart, and I see my blood tainting the edges of his pearly teeth. I gulp down the salty substance in my own mouth. Alucard's chest heaves up and down as his eyes scan my torso. The sheet has fallen completely away. With one hand at the small of my back and one at the top of my chest, he gently lays me down on top of his coffin. He leans over my face and touches his pointed tongue to my lips. I open my mouth, inviting him back in, but he leaves to lick down my chin and over my throat.

He's found my breasts and his long, sharp tongue winds around my nipple, pulling it into a tiny, stiff peak. He does the same to the other side. His touch is so deliberate, so unexpectedly delicate, and I am lost in ecstasy. My back arches and I sigh. His tongue moves down, takes a dip in my naval, and then moves slowly across the smooth plain of my stomach.

He pushes back and rises to stand erect. I watch him with hungry eyes as he walks to the end of the coffin and turns to face me. His shirt hangs open, revealing his strong, hair-covered chest, but his high-waisted pants cover more than I'd like them to. As if reading my mind, his hands begin to work at the buttons and clasps. As he drops his pants to the floor, my eyes scan every tantalizing muscle. Every inch of his long, lean body exudes strength. The only bits of clothing that don't leave Alucard are his white gloves.

He climbs halfway onto the coffin and gently spreads my legs. The tip of his serpent-like tongue fits perfectly into my slit. Nerve ending after nerve ending dances in jubilation at his tender touch. A low moan escapes me as he slides purposefully through my labia, and I feel a flicker of disappointment when he keeps moving and doesn't stay to play.

He continues crawling onto the top of the coffin as his tongue traces a straight, tingling line over my body. His long, lean form now hovers over the length of mine. My thighs are bent, straddling his hips. He's pulled his head even with mine and is looking down at me with the intense mixture of power, fury and sadness that is uniquely his. It reminds me of why I came here in the first place.

I reach a hand up and lay it softly alongside his angular face. "I love you, Alucard," I tell him in an emotion-filled murmur.

Fear flames in his eyes as I say it.

"M-Master?" comes the now too-familiar voice of Miss Victoria from across the room. What in the hell is wrong with that girl? Even in this pulsating dimness it should be perfectly obvious what's going on here, what with me lying naked on Alucard's coffin and him lying naked on top of me.

Alucard doesn't say a word. He merely turns his head toward her with a look so saturated in venom that I can literally feel it radiating off of him.

Miss Victoria squeaks and she's gone.

He turns back to me and the venom is gone. So is the fear. Without wasting another moment, he thrusts himself inside me. I gasp. His appendage is every bit as long and powerful as the rest of his body. He rocks back and forth on top of me, the lid of his coffin creaking with each push. Every sensitive, pink skin cell inside me sings, and I join in the rocking.

He bends his head down and sinks his teeth into the muscle at the back of my neck. He's not draining me of blood, he's simply tasting me as we make love. The exquisite pain of this intimate gesture sends me reeling, and I throw my head back with a yelp and clamp my eyes shut. Our thrusts have increased in both strength and frequency. We are banging away on Alucard's coffin as one unit. I am beyond excitement at finally being with him in this way.

His excitement also moves on to a new level and the sounds he makes become inhuman. He snarls and screeches and we are no longer on top of the coffin. We are suspended, twisting and turning and writhing together in the air. I don't open my eyes. I don't want to see what he's become. I grip onto his shoulders or whatever they are now. I keep my legs circled around what used to be his hips. I'm not letting go. I'm not letting go, and I'm not looking.

He's still in me. Somehow he's still in me while he's also all around me. I hear the flapping of wings as he mutates again. He moves inside me and fills me with ecstasies beyond imagination. And yet, I can't help but be frightened by the fearsome and terrible things that are swirling around me. He's losing control.

I asked for this. I wanted this. I prayed for it. Begged for it. I can't bear the thought of things going wrong and Alucard torturing himself over it. I forced the situation; I can't let him take the blame. I gave myself to him; he can do what he wants with me. He needs to understand that.

"I'm yours, Alucard! I'm yours!" I shout.

He pours into me. It's too much. Too much. I'm going to explode.

A high-pitched screech fills the room and then disappears as suddenly as it came. I feel the top of Alucard's coffin pressing into my back. He's solid again. He's a man. I sigh out loud as I realize that I'm not going to explode. Except maybe with pleasure. The thrill of narrowly escaping death is an aphrodisiac all by itself. Couple that with the continual, smooth motion of Alucard's splendid cock in and out of me, and I'm a dreadfully happy woman, indeed.

I've only just caught my breath and relaxed enough to truly enjoy this when, without warning, Alucard arches his torso off of me and shouts with abandon into the cavernous, candle lit room. My eyes fly open so that I can watch his contorted face as he works through his climax.

I'm relieved to see that his sharp, elegant features have all made their way back to the right place. I silently watch them settle into a smooth, relaxed state. He keeps his eyes closed for a few minutes as he collects himself. Then he slowly lifts his lids and looks down at me.

One corner of his mouth curls and his deep voice rumbles, "Remind me to be bad again next year."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll need a reminder," I tease as I run my hands up and down the tough sinews of his back.

He emits a wicked laugh. His red eyes glow and the tangles of his wild hair shine in the torch light. If I weren't in love with him, I'd be terrified of him. He takes his weight off of me and leans to the side, running his long fingers through my hair. "You enjoyed yourself, as well, no?" he asks.

Aha, so even vampires need their male egos stroked. I'm happy to do it. He deserves it. I run the back of my fingers along the side of his elegant face and twist a lock of his crazy hair. "Oh, yes. You were magnificent," I purr.

"How magnificent?" he asks.

"Magnificently magnificent," I answer.

He raises an expectant eyebrow at me and purses his wide, sharp mouth.

Oh. Oh shite. He wants to know if I had an orgasm. I didn't. Furthermore, I have a personal rule against lying about these things. Besides, what's the point in lying to someone like Alucard? He'd see through me in a heartbeat. Still…

I've waited too long to answer. He rolls moodily off the coffin and says flatly, "You didn't."

I lift up onto my elbows. "Oh, sweetie pie, don't worry about it. It doesn't happen every time. And I'm a pretty tough customer. Seriously, my batting average is probably only about 200," I explain. I snicker internally at my little pun - _bat_ting…vampire, heh, heh. The stupid grin is wiped off my face when Alucard's shouts reverberate throughout the huge room.

"With men! MEN! MORTAL MEN! I am Alucard! Most feared, most revered vampire in all of history. I can do anything. ANYTHING!"

He turns his boiling red eyes on me and looks as if he's going to jump back on top of me and go at it until I'm drowning in my own juices. I'm not anxious to be the recipient of an angry fuck from a vampire, so I sit up quickly and wonder where in the hell that sheet got off to.

"Honey bear, I honestly don't care about that," I say as I spy a corner of the sheet on the floor and slide down from the coffin to grab it. I swoop it up and wrap it around me like a toga. "It was so wonderful just to be close to you."

I'm being sincere. I mean, I certainly wouldn't have objected to cumming. And if I'm being perfectly honest, I had rather expected that someone with the ability to transform and move at inhuman speed would have been able to do that for me, so I guess I can't truthfully say that I'm not a little disappointed…

I'm torn from my internal musings by the sight of Alucard standing dejectedly by the side of the coffin. My sweetie baby is hurting; I can't have that. I have to make this better.

"You know, sugar plum, all that floating in the air shit sort of freaked me out. Distracted from the mood a bit," I reason.

He doesn't say anything, but he's cocked his red eyes toward me. He's willing to listen.

"Oh, angel fish, I'm sure that was it. So see, it wasn't you; it was me," I coo softly, walking up to him and pulling down on the back of his neck so that he's resting his forehead on mine.

"But,_ I'm_ the one who did the floating," he mopes and softly kicks at the side of his coffin. He's put his boots back on. Just his boots, nothing else.

"Next time I'll be better prepared for it," I say consolingly.

"Next time," he says and peers at me. "Yes, next time," he repeats, and I watch a determination set in his menacing eyes.

I softly kiss the tip of his long nose and smile sweetly at him. "I left a bag of clothes somewhere around here," I say and turn away from him to glance around the dark room for my bag while I pull up a swatch of satin and begin soaking up the undead sperm that is leaking out of me. "So, once I clean up and get dressed, if you could show me an easier way out of here--"

Alucard clasps the bottom of my face in one hand and brings my gaze to meet his. He trains his glowing, red eyes on me. I'm drawn into them. I couldn't look away if I'd wanted to.

"You're tired," he says.

I yawn. "I'm tired," I say.

He puts his arms around my waist and says, "You want to go to sleep."

"I want to go to sleep," I sigh.

"Now," he says.

I'm sleeping.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Another chapter is forthcoming. It will be titled, '_In a Coffin_' Tantalizing, hmm…?


	2. In a Coffin

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Hellsing. Damnit. In this chapter I also borrow from a sultry scene in the great Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Oh, and just so you know, having sex in a coffin was all **Master of the** **Boot**'s idea (as you can read in his story, _The Big Hellsing: The Forks Affair_.) He seems to be always thinking about strange places to have sex. If you happen to be looking for such a place, I suggest you ask him for ideas.

Chapter 2

In a Coffin

Golden light flickers hotly throughout the room, casting throbbing shadows. Alucard stands across the way. He's perfectly still and staring down into his open coffin. Seras Victoria verifies that he's quite alone and slowly approaches. When she's close enough to see over the top of the coffin, she's shocked to make out the figure of the dark-haired woman who was with Alucard earlier. She's in his precious coffin, lying unconscious in a pool of crimson. Seras gasps lightly. Alucard doesn't flinch.

Closer still, Seras sees that the rich redness surrounding the woman is not, in fact, blood. She's lying on a bed of rose petals. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically with her breathing. She's not dead.

Seras reaches Alucard and asks, "Is she changing?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She wasn't a virgin," he answers in an emotionless monotone. He keeps his eyes fixed steadily on the woman.

Seras breaths out a silent sigh of relief. She studies the woman's healthy, slightly flushed complexion. "Well, she's certainly not a ghoul……she's still human, then?" she asks.

"Yes," Alucard answers. The question seems to have knocked him out of his trance, and he reaches for the lid of the coffin.

"Master," Seras says cautiously, with the slightest note of warning in her voice. "If she's still human, she has free will. You can't keep her here if she wants to leave."

Alucard jerks his head toward Seras and glares at her. "Why would she want to leave?" he booms through clenched teeth.

"I…uh…I'm n-not saying she wants to leave…it's just that…" Seras stutters. "D-don't you need permission from Sir Integra for this kind of thing?"

"This is not your concern," Alucard snaps. "I'll worry about my master."

"So you _are_ worried, then," Seras unwisely comments.

Alucard turns a poisonous countenance on his deputy vampire, striking her speechless. She purses her mouth closed and twists her fingers in front of her lips as if turning a key in a lock and then tosses away the phantom key.

Alucard secures the lid on the coffin and says, "Come. We've kept them waiting long enough."

*****

I open my eyes to pitch blackness. I see nothing. Am I dead? I replay my last wakeful moments and consider that he must have decided to dispose of the evidence of what he sees as a failure.

Well, that rather sucks. Thoughtful of him to put me to sleep before he killed me, though.

I open my hands and touch myself. I appear to still have a human body. I slide my hands slowly upwards to see if anything has changed. Same tight thighs; same soft, flat tummy; same full, round D-cups. Even my hair seems to be in the same darling new style I got just before coming to see Alucard. I wonder if I'm going to get to keep all this.

I'm jolted from my vain reverie by a dull, scraping sound just above my head. A soft, warm, pulsating glow floods in above me. Is this the light I've heard so much about? I begin to lift myself up onto my elbows to go to the light, but I slam flat down onto my back again when Alucard's vicious face suddenly appears above me. His long, gloved fingers grip the edge of what I now realize is his coffin, and he's glaring down at me.

So, I'm not dead – yet.

Alucard's red eyes have never burned so hotly, and his features have never seemed more long and pointed. His tangles of ebony hair subtly blow around his horribly majestic visage as a waft of air moves through the room. Everything else about him holds perfectly still as he stares ominously down at me. I become aware of a low, base rumbling drifting all around us.

"Is that…is that Barry White?" I ask.

"Yes," Alucard answers in a rather dramatic fashion. Then he announces, "I'm going to seduce you."

Oh.

Well, let's see – I'm already lying naked in his coffin, and I've already told him in no uncertain terms that I'm his to do with as he pleases. And that's all not to mention that he's already thoroughly had me. I'd say we're way past any need for seduction, but okay; I'll see what he's got.

He holds up one hand with the patterned side of his white glove facing me. He brings his other hand up and plucks each fingertip, pulling the glove off. I've never seen Alucard's bare hand before. It is as pale and creamy as the rest of his flesh, and his fingers seem even longer when not cloaked by the white fabric of his glove. He continues kneeling at the side of the coffin and reaches in, touching his cold fingertips to my hip bone. He drags his fingers lightly over the lower muscle of my stomach and dips lower.

_'Here we go,'_ I think and poise myself to feign enjoyment of a clumsy fingerfuck, like I've done a hundred times since I was a teenager. I notice immediately that Alucard's touch is different. His fingers are like feathers as they brush at my genitalia, and he isn't overeager to plunge into me. He stays outside, tickling and gently undulating across my tender, pink flesh. I intake a sharp gasp when he finds it - Augh! - that spot on my clit, that special, magical spot that even I have trouble locating sometimes. He's tapping teasingly at it. He's driving me insane.

I hitch my leg up around the side of his coffin. Without any direction from my brain, my body is trying to creep closer to him. '_Take the plunge, Alucard. Take the plunge!'_ I'm screaming inside my head. But externally, I can only whimper, "Ah, ah, ugh!"

He finally takes the plunge, and I do believe he's got at least two phalanges in there. They are swirling and spreading and doing everything right. Everything. Meanwhile, the tip of his thumb stays outside, doing its exquisite dance. I am lifting my hips ever higher and moaning or yelping or I'm not sure what you'd call it.

How does he know how to do all of this? I mean, only hours ago he was moping like a schoolboy after his first wet dream, and now he's a fricking porn star?

He slides his fingers out of me and rests his now motionless hand on my abdomen. I'm half way out of the coffin and breathing so furiously that my chest hurts with every gasp.

"Alucard…how?" I manage to huff out in wonder.

He spreads his wide mouth wider in a self satisfied grin and explains, "I looked up some stuff on the internet."

"Really…" I say with great interest. I grip the edge of the coffin and use my hooked leg as leverage to launch myself at him and grasp onto the perpetual cravat at his throat. "Well, why don't you get in here and show me what else you've learned," I growl.

I lean slowly back into the coffin and Alucard follows, crawling on top of me with the dexterity of a spider climbing onto a succulent fly trapped in its web. We proceed to make out like two hormone enraged teenagers. There must be some fairly explicit instructional videos of human-vampire kissing on You Tube, because I feel nary a fresh scrape or cut inside my mouth. All I feel is Alucard's magnificent tongue thrashing against mine and his hands frantically trying to grope every inch of my flesh at once.

The only pain I feel as we knock back and forth against the coffin walls is my skin being rubbed raw by all the buttons and clasps on his damned Victorian-era clothing. I begin tugging off his cloak, but he breaks free of the vice-like grip of my legs around his waist and rises up onto his knees.

"Wait," he says and pulls off his coat. He folds it up into a pillow-sized rectangle and tells me, "They say that propping up your hips will add to your, um, enjoyment."

"Okay," I respond. Internet hasn't led him wrong yet.

He tucks the coat under my hips and then straightens up again. We watch each other hungrily as he peels off his layers. I can hardly breathe by the time he's free of his last encumbrance and climbs back over me. He holds his head inches above mine and opens his mouth, reaching his long tongue out to me. I stretch my tongue out to meet his and the tips dance delicately together, outside our mouths. After a few tantalizing moments of kissing this way, his mouth closes over mine, and we kiss for real. I close my eyes and move my hands to the top of his shoulders to hold him here. I want to hold him here forever. I love him.

He pushes himself into me and my world becomes a swirling abyss. My hips move with him and against him. There's no searching for a rhythm; it's just there, automatically there.

He pulls his mouth from mine and whispers, "Is this good?"

"Oh, yes," I breath out.

"The elevated hips – is that helping?" he asks.

"Alucard," I complain in a gasp. "Stop thinking and just fuck me."

He seems to like this suggestion and reaches an entire arm around my back to jerk my hips higher while he arches his back. The violent movement causes my clawed grip on his shoulders to slip down his chest, and I scratch him. I look up to see a small line of red through the hair just above his nipple. The warrior knows immediately that he's been injured and looks down at the scrape.

He turns his gaze to me and his eyes are like blazing coals. He slowly reaches a hand behind the back of my head and pulls my face to his chest. He smashes me against him so that I can hardly breathe. I taste his salty blood as it drips into my mouth. He wants me to drink him.

I need to breathe. I try to suck in air through my mouth, but instead I'm sucking in more of his blood. Somehow it seems to give me oxygen, give me life. I attach my mouth to him like a baby attaches itself to its mother and begin to suck willingly. My tongue massages the skin around his cut and his blood flows into me. I feel strange. The flavor changes. The saltiness dissipates, and it's as if I'm drinking the finest of wines, a thick Bordeaux that slides over my tongue with its bold fruits. I don't want to stop drinking.

Alucard has ceased his pumping. He presses his hips firmly against mine, grinding himself into me. As I pull blood by drops from his body into mine, he pushes more deeply into me and groans, low and steady.

He tightens his grip around me and in one swift motion, pulls me up. He is now sitting back on his legs and I am sitting on top of him. He pulls back on my hair, detaching me from his chest. The release allows me to throw my head back and emit a gasp of pleasure at the new angle he is striking inside me. He is driving straight up, and I swear, he is poking organs. I slam eagerly up and down on him, wanting more and more and more. My hands fly to hold onto the edges of his coffin for support as he bangs powerfully into me from below. I cry out every time our flesh crashes together. Waves are starting to cascade through me, and I know that I am close. Our movement grows in rapidity, and Alucard lets out a snarl.

No. No! I'm so close. If he switches up now, I will lose it. "Don't change!" I cry out. I tilt my head forward and see that he's sprouted an extra eyeball on his forehead, but his sharp teeth are gritted in his struggle to maintain human form. An agonized snarl rips through his throat.

My walls tremble. I'm so close. I throw an arm around Alucard's neck as if my grip will be enough to keep him from transforming. I smack the flat palm of my other hand on his chest and shout unreasonably, "Stay a man! Stay a man!"

With a great howl from Alucard, we fly upwards. I howl too as Alucard drives further into me. He's still a man, and he's standing fully erect in the middle of his coffin. My arms and legs are wrapped desperately around him. We're both throwing back our heads and howling into the cavernous lair as he spews himself into me and I explode all around him.

When the howling ends, I begin laughing a rather maniacal laugh. Every living cell in my body is exhilarated. I run my hands across his shoulders and onto his chest and feel that he is still as cool as a cucumber, whereas I am sweating buckets. Alucard lifts me higher and nuzzles my chest with his face, licking and kissing my sweat.

I rake my fingers through his uncontrollable locks. He looks up at me and spreads his red lips over his pointed teeth in a wide smile. He doesn't ask me if I came. He doesn't need to. He knows.

I move my hands to gently stroke the sides of his beautiful face and say, "King Alucard. Master of _everything_."

He slides me down so that our mouths come together in a passionate kiss. It's not frantic like before. It's slow and penetrating, and it consumes me so much that I don't notice that Alucard has lowered us down into his coffin until I lift my face from his to find that I'm lying on top of him.

I slide my body to the side but keep looking at him. Is it just the dim lighting, or do his long, angular features have a softness about hem? Even his typically razor-sharp eyes seem calm, almost gentle. I'm searching, but I don't see any hint of fierceness about him. This is an expression that I'd be surprised to learn that anyone else has ever seen on the great Alucard. He looks……happy?

I rub the tip of my nose on his and begin to pepper his face with baby kisses. I love this face that is only for me. I lay one final, tender kiss on his lips and tell him, "I think next time I might be up for that floaty thing again."

Alucard belts out an unexpected chuckle. He encompasses the entire side of my head in one elegant hand and says affectionately, "My insatiable lover."

_Lover_. It appears I've been upgraded from _whore_. I bury my ecstatic head in the fur on his chest and pepper a few more kisses there.

He's pulled up a piece of my straight, silky hair and is twisting it in his fingers. "You know," he murmurs in his deep voice. "You are still human and are not bound to me by anything that has been said or done here. You are free to leave me as you wish and to live out your human life with whomever you choose."

"Alucard," I murmur, raking his course hair in a pattern across his chest. "You are all I've wanted for a very long time. Why would I ever choose anything else?"

He stays silent.

Wait a minute.

"Wait a minute!" I say and lift up on my elbow to look him directly in the eye. "Do you _want_ me to go?" I ask accusingly.

A low laugh rumbles out from deep in his throat. "Don't be ridiculous," he says. He drops my lock of hair to brush the back of his fingertips along my cheek bone. I watch some of his inherent fierceness creep back into his eyes. "It's perfectly true that you have the right to do as you wish. If, however, I sense that you are going to stray, I'd then have the right to conjure a set of manacles and chains to keep you here, where I can see you. And I'd have the right to hunt down whatever fool you planned to leave me for and teach him in an intolerably painful, excruciating way that I have no intention of giving you up. Ever."

I fling my head back down on his chest to hide the fear that must be raging in my eyes. The room suddenly feels darker. Too dark.

What have I done?

Surely he's only joking. I saw the tender way he looked at me only moments ago. He cares for me. I'm not just an object to him.

But I know Alucard and the way he views the world well enough to know that there's a better than fifty percent chance that he's _not_ joking. After all, he did unscrupulously hypnotize me and lock me in his coffin all afternoon, didn't he?

Oh, what does it matter? I'm not ever going to leave him, anyway. I love him. He's the only thing I'll ever want, so he'll never have reason to chain me up or hunt down anyone I care about.

Although…he said if he _senses_ anything. Alucard can't always be counted on to wait around for hard evidence.

Oh, God! What have I done?

I'm distractedly dancing my fingers around in his thick, wiry chest hair. He stays silent and lightly touches the back of my hand, tracing over the thick veins that run there. For some reason, I start imagining the tiny, green army men that I used to play with as a child. I see them crawling through the thicket on Alucard's chest, ambushing each other and doing battle.

My fingers travel to the spot where I scratched him earlier. It's already healed, but as I run my finger back and forth over that spot, I taste his blood. The rich fruits of his delectable blood. I swallow the saliva that suddenly pools in my mouth. I'm thinking more intensely about his blood. I want to drink him. It's all I can think about. I'm craving him.

He reaches down to feel where my fingers have fixated. He lifts his hand away and I follow it with my eyes. He sets two fingertips on his jagged teeth and punctures them. I'm riveted to the thick, red globules that ooze out as he pulls his fingers from his mouth. I turn my face straight up into the air like a baby bird, and Alucard brings his fingertips to my lips. I'm struggling within myself. This blood is forbidden. I know I shouldn't drink it. In the height of our passion I drank from him, but now we are past that. I'm thinking coherently; surely now I can resist this indecent craving.

He lowers his fingers to my mouth and I press my lips tightly together, keeping him out. A few warm drops drip onto me. They roll to the crease between my lips and rest on the precipice, waiting for my decision. Do I drink him, or do I keep the monster out? I inhale through my nose and I smell his blood, every corpuscle. It calls to me, sings to me, reaches for me, and I realize that I've already let him in. It's too late.

By coming here and offering myself to him, I've already let him in.

I part my lips ever so slightly and cautiously reach the tip of my tongue to lick the drops. He glides his bloody fingers gingerly across the width of my mouth and my tongue follows wherever he goes. I begin kissing at the tips of his fingers and now I'm sucking them into my mouth. Alucard sighs. I have offered myself to him, and he has taken me, and I am done for. I suck him in deeper with my tongue pulsating around him. This is the hand that was in me before. I taste myself on him. My flavors blend with his in a rich cocktail that spreads through me and washes away my earlier trepidation. I let my mind rest. There are no decisions to make. We are already bonded, irrevocably bonded.

His long, slender fingers are in my mouth up to the second knuckle, but I want more. I relax the muscles at the back of my throat and take him in deeper. Alucard groans. I curl my leg up onto him and bump into his enormous erection. My hand instinctively reaches down to grasp onto it and begin pumping. Alucard slowly slides his fingers from my mouth, and I climb on top of him.

My arms are planted on either side of his shoulders and my legs straddle his hips so that my labia lie wet and open on his pelvis. I press and pulse against him while his erection rubs against my rounded backside. The subtle movement stimulates and excites my tender flesh, and even tickles my erect nipples as they slide back and forth over the rug on Alucard's chest. I let out a spontaneous squeak of pleasure. Alucard touches the tips of his sharp teeth together and the corners of his mouth curl up. His red eyes dance mischievously.

I have no idea where this thing with me and Alucard is going. The only thing I know for certain is that my dangerous lover and I are about to go for round three.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

I'm quite sure that you already know that I would love for you to drop me a review, so there's no need for me to come right out and ask for one, right? I mean, I'm not going to get down on my knees and beg.........unless you want me to...


End file.
